


Mebh & Robyn

by HowardR



Series: Tea Talks [4]
Category: Wolfwalkers (2020)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drinking & Talking, F/F, It's just them talking, Robyn/Mebh if you squint, Talking, Tea, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowardR/pseuds/HowardR
Summary: Mebh and Robyn have tea and talk.
Relationships: Robyn Goodfellowe & Mebh MacTire
Series: Tea Talks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084601
Kudos: 25





	Mebh & Robyn

_ “Tea?” _

“Tea,” Robyn confirmed, quietly taking a sip from her cup.

“You  _ can’t _ be serious, Robyn.”

“I’m very serious.”

“But…  _ why?”  _ Mebh asked, with a litany of confused gestures.

“Why not?”

“Because tea tastes awful!” Mebh said, like it was the most apparent thing in the world. “Easily the worst of the town tasties. Why would you wanna drink  _ tea _ with me?”

“I like it,” Robyn said, simply.

Mebh had grown oddly. She’d gotten broader still - a strong build that fit her no-nonsense attitude and brittle, piercing tone. More than a little bit of muscle was visible on her arms, and her teeth were sharp and wide as ever. Her lips were thin, barely visible, and her nose was broad and flat, like someone had squashed it when she was a kid. Her fingernails were long and sharp.

She looked a lot more natural when she was a wolf. But Robyn didn’t…  _ mind _ her human look. It was a little odd, but still… nice, in its own way. Kind of.

Her hair was as awful as ever, though.

“You  _ like _ this stuff?” Mebh demanded, glaring at her own cup of tea with disbelief. Robyn had prepared it with Father’s kettle. Earl Grey. “How?”   
  


“Well, it’s better with honey, admittedly,” Robyn said, with a soft smile.

Mebh scoffed, shoving her own cup away. “Pass.”

“Oh, come on,” Robyn said, gently pushing the cup forward again. “Please? It would be better to get you used to drinking in the human way, anyway.”

“Whyyy?” Mebh said, glaring at her slightly. “The wolf way is better anyway!”

“Because you’re human, Mebh,” Robyn said, simply. “During the day, you’re human. And you have to act like it, if you don’t want people to slay you.”

“We should just live in the woods,” Mebh said, leaning back in her chair - and still not touching her tea, Robyn notices=d. “Hunt. Drink from the lakes. It’s  _ free. _ Why are we interacting with humans anyway?”

“Because there are certain human things which I’d like to keep, Mebh. I was born with humans - I  _ am _ human.”

“No,” Mebh said, grinning. “You’re a _wolfwalker.”_

“I’m human,” Robyn said, again. “I walk during the day. I drink. I think. I  _ am. _ I meet all the requirements to be human. I am human.”

“You’re  _ wolf,” _ Mebh said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You hunt. You wander the night. You are the threat. You are  _ beast.” _

Robyn glared.  _ “Drink, _ Mebh.”

Mebh grinned. “Why don’t you make me, townie?”

Robyn, in a sudden flash of hideous, growling anger, that never would’ve come to her before Mebh - lurched forward, and grabbed Mebh by the collar of her dress.

Mebh let out a little noise, that was almost a yelp.

_ “Why don’t I?” _ Robyn whispered - and there was a light growl in her voice.

Mebh, for a moment, seemed unable to comprehend what was happening. There was a haziness to her eyes that Robyn had never seen before, and the corner of her lip twitched slightly.

And then, suddenly, Mebh grinned from ear to ear.

“See? Wolf,” Mebh said, raising a smug eyebrow.

Robyn twitched. Mebh grinned wider.

_ “Wolf, wolf; howls the wolf,” _ Mebh sing-songed,  _ “wolf wolf run fre-ee.” _

Robyn shoved Mebh roughly back into her chair, and leaned away again. “Drink.”

Mebh rolled her eyes, and took an exaggerated sip from her cup - loud and obnoxious as usual. “There. Happy? Now, let’s go back to the woods - there’s a lake I found the other day that I wanna show you.”

Robyn rolled her eyes, and drained the last of her cup. “You are  _ such _ a child.”

Mebh grinned. “We’ll see who the child is when we wrestle tonight.”

Robyn just sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to another episode of 'Howard figures out how the hell these characters talk to each other'
> 
> I also aged them both up a bit. Because I'm preparing for a full Wolfwalkers fic. Modern AU. If that sounds like your cup of tea (pun intended) then keep a lookout.
> 
> Uh but yeah this was pretty much just a writing exercise and I decided to post it. Tell me what you think maybe <-<
> 
> I take cream and sugar,
> 
> -Howard R.


End file.
